The package that came from all that space
by CosmicWizard
Summary: Zim awaits the arrival of a delivery, could the contains be the very thing that will destroy Dib-stink! Once and for all! This is my first story online... alright?


**The package that came from space**

I saw the Dib-worm. Staring at me with his big head. How dare he! With his human eyes! Those eyes, ridiculously human. What could he be planning in them? I must know now. If only it could be simple, but _no-ooo,_ the human worm-child has to make things difficult! Not that anything is difficult in the eyes of Zim! Naturally, I am the superior one. The Irken empire defeats all!

Removing myself from Dibs glare, I sniffed what the humans call... _Food._ The cafeteria seems to be a core of some sort to getting this 'food' in the skool. I shoved it out of my way, I've had enough of this filth treatment!

"FOOD FIGHT!" What! What is going on! I hear _mashed potatoes_ splattering on the ground, Oh no! Not the _foodening,_ why with the _foodening!_ I recall the time **baloney** was thrown at my amazing head, by the Dib-worm. That Dib-monkey, he will pay! Once I control all of humanity I will make him my **slave!**

"Hey Zim!" _Huh?_ "What's wrong? Don't like beans?" The Dib-worm was standing across me now! How could I have not noticed! He was holding a mess in his hands, was it the beans he was referring to? I jumped up, ready to take the Dib-worm on!

"Ha! Foolish Dib-monkey! Your weapons cannot defeat me! I am **ZIM!**" But that didn't stop him from throwing the filth at me! I screamed in pain! Oh the _pain!_ It was so painful with it's _stinggyness!_ I rolled about on the ground pathetically, _damn_ the Dib-beast! The 'food fight' still going on around me. I watched the Dib-monkey smirk to himself, _oh_ I will get him soon, you may win this round Dib-worm; but the next I will be victorious! For I will be attaining a weapon so deadly, the deadly will destroy your insides! **HAHA! **You'll see!

Thank the Tallest! Skool was over, I've noticed that clock in Ms. Bitters class doesn't go accordingly to time... How did that minute last a full one hundred and eight seconds! How! _Any-ho,_ it's good to be out and-

It's raining. The **cursed** rain, I still sneer at it every time it falls, but I am immune to it now. I walked proudly into it, my Irken march is a rare sight among the, filth-pigs that surround me. Look at them, dancing in the rain... Rolling in stink-filth! Singing their songs of horror! I can't wait to bring this race down to the ground! But for now I will focus on taking down the-Dib. "With my **mag**-nificent mind!" I announced proudly! All look at me for a moment, my boots only getting damper as I stood still; mutely eyeing them back sinisterly. They all returned to their foolish chanting of songs. Foolish humans.

I made it back to the base in a hurry, no sign of the Dib-worm on the way, that was a good thing, if he was here to early the plan would go now would it? Now all I have to do now is see what damage Gir has done to the house before- _Oh,_ there seems to be a package at the front door. It was the package I've been waiting for all day! I laughed evilly in my head! I can't wait to see what's inside! I kicked down the door I use to seal the entrance to the disguised base, of course someone as brilliant as me would blend in with the pathetic human living arrangements and put my base underground it! Gir was sitting in front of that television again, with that... _Monkey,_ I **hate** that monkey.

"Master!" His metal-claws pinching at my body! **Arg!** I shoved him away, that stupid robot! "_Aww,_ I loved-in-you too!" I could never understand him and I never will.

"Gir!" I snapped, "Open this package!" I ordered, he immediately changed his lighting to red and went on to rip at the packaging viciously. I was still wet from the rain, This couldn't do. "Computer! Dry me!" I installed a new drying system recently, seeing that this _rain_ had been coming often; and I couldn't wait for my Ireken uniform to dry on it's own any longer. I was dry seconds after, of course, this is **Zim's** disguise-base-house after all.

"Ooo-ooo, what's this!" My eyes widened, it was remarkable. I will surely get back at the Dib-worm with this! My plan cannot fail! I laughed and laughed, Gir joined me after, this was a good day to be an Irken!

"Seriously Gaz, he could be up to something, something, and I gotta know about it! As protector of the earth I-"

"Shut up. Why are you still here, you watched your stupid show now leave." Gaz groaned, the commercial for Bloaty's pizza hog was on, her eye entranced with the obese pig on the screen.

"But Gaz! Our lives depend on it!" Gaz only grunted ignoring her crazed obsessed brother, Dib. Dib left her anyway, marching up to his room.

"No one ever listens to me anyway," it was usual, he grew accustomed to it. "Maybe if I spied on Zim I can stop his evil plans!" Announcing to no one in particular, "and man, I gotta stop talking to myself." It was a habit he picked up from... Well he picked up, and he hadn't been able to stop it over the years. He jumped out his window, and landed ridiculously on the front yard, miscalculating the height of his bedroom window and the ground. He got up, swaying a little but generally he was fine. Physically that is. "I gotta stop Zim!" He sprinted of into the distance, down the road to Zim's house, he knew the way of by heart. With the many months of spying on his enemy, he knew almost everything there was to know about Zim, really he wasn't a complicated person.

He made it to the front yard, the gnomes weren't attacking him this time, he was in mild shock but rather pleased by this. "He may be off guard, this is my chance!" He fisted the air, happy with himself. "Maybe this time, the people of earth would listen to me! And I will expose Zim in his evil doings! They'll see!" No one of course, was around to listen to him... (Unless you count the man in the wheelchair currently stuck in his lawn behind him). He made his way to the window, checking in first, peeking to see if anyone was in the front room. "Strange, that robot of his is usually there," and yet there was no sign of him. "What's he up to, _huh,_" he barged in, the door was never locked.

"WELCOME HOME SON!" Robo-mom and dad yelled in union. Dib only winced, and knocked them out of his way; he remembered them at parent teacher night. How they flew through the ceiling and nobody believed him... _Oh_ but they saw him throwing punch! Somehow. He never did question it afterwards, but thinking about it... "I need to stay focused! Right, I'll take the toilet, it leads directly into the base, thus leading me to Zim!" He sneered his name; his enemy's name always brought him horrors to that big head of his. "My heads not big!" He cried out for no reason. _Wait, what?_

Dib plunged himself into the toilet flushing it down, and getting his head stuck on the way. He should have thought more carefully of his methods of getting down to the base, one had to consider their size in these matters after all.

He came to the base in a _thump,_ not landing in the most graceful of ways. He composed himself, eyeing the area suspiciously; the base was darkly lit, his poor eyes still adjusting to the dim light. He wondered if Zim's guards really were down, or was this all just a surprise attack on him? What if Zim knew he was down there, trying to spy on him. But he couldn't back down now! He was the brave **protector** of Earth! Right? _Right?_ "Zim?" he cried out, his voice quiet, it was pitiful. Dib was scared, and he knew it.

Dib couldn't help but feel threatened by the Irken technologies presence, as if it was starring him down; the purples and pink surrounding him, Zim's base looked awfully scary in the dark. "**ZIM!**" He called out, "I know your there!" He wanted to make himself look unafraid, he wanted to be sure he wasn't too, he couldn't be afraid of Zim, no, it was unheard of to him at least. "Zim?" He caught something in the corner of his eyes, it was a blur of darkness; about the size of Zim's 'evil' henchman Gir. But that couldn't be him, he was far too hyperactive and loud, more on the friendly side to be as horrifying as this. Unless Zim had altered his programming somehow. About time too.

He could hear laughter, more specifically, Zim's, this brought back his determination. He dashed towards the sound, following it; letting it lead him to his destination. "Once I get my hands on you space boy! I'm gonna show you to the world! And I'll exspose you!" he vowed. He came to a lift, the 'numbers' were in Zim's native language, he couldn't possibly understand it. He entered it without any second thoughts, not realising the danger he could be putting himself in.

The doors slammed shut, he gasped. Of course! This was Zim's base, he controlled it. He pounded on the metal doors, "let me out Zim! _Damnit!_" Now the panic was rising, his foolish parade of determination gone. His fists grew tired, he couldn't keep up, it was pointless anyway.

The elevator began to work, the music playing softly in the background and the lights brightening up. Dib gulped, could this be the end for him? All Zim had to do was to send the lift crashing down, and that would be it. He slowly backed up till he hit the wall softly; this couldn't be good. "_**AHHHHHHH!**_" _ZOOM! _Dib went flying! His body thrown to the roof of the lift and hitting it with remarkable force, _**Smack!**_ on the face! Tears welled up as the speed grew faster! This was really **it!** He was going to end, he was going to be no more! He-

_Ping! _He crashed down into the metal ground, his back screaming in agony, the elevator stopped; and he was still in one piece. He surprisingly got up to his feet, and ambled out the small space the moment the doors sided open. He moaned in pain; his body couldn't keep up with the brutal hits he received almost daily from his encounters with Zim. The time Zim made a time portal device to send back rubber piggy's to destroy his life came to mind. The lift closed behind him, and he was left in the darkly lit room alone, at least he thought so, he could vaguely see a dark figure approaching him. "Why hello Dib-worm." **Zim.** His mind automatically knew that voice, so he did know he was here after all.

"Zim!" he was without his ridiculously non-convincing disguise, which some how managed to work anyway! Ruby orbs trained on him. "What are you up to?" He pointed a figure at him. A bark of evil laughter emitted from Zim's mouth, his sharp alien tongue sticking out.

"Pitiful Dib-stink! Can't you see you are in the hands of Zim!" He clutched his gloved hand, exaggerating the point. "You are defenceless against me now! Now that I have this!" To his side came not Gir as he thought, but a... flying moose? Dib gaped, Zim thought he was doing this out of horror, the expression gave him pleasure to see Dib flabbergasted by this new weapon of his.

"This is your great plan? This is what you intend to use to destroy Earth?" he questioned unbelievingly. Zim looked appalled, his face scrunching up into a distasteful one.

"Foolish **Earth-child!** I intend to use Minimoose here to destroy you!" He explained rather loudly.

"I see." Dib dead-panned. "Do you plan on doing anything else Zim?" He was mocking him, but seriously, he came here to learn of Zim's plans on destroying Earth. Not to see some flying moose toy wonder about.

"You dare taunt me Dib-monkey!" A pointy irk finger pointed at him, Zim's face in disgust. "Minimoose! Attack him!" Minimoose came at him, his speed fast in fury! The little devilish moose showed no mercy! Dib braced himself for the worst, the moose was going to hit him square in the face! He was-

_Bump. _It felt more like a rubber bouncy ball hitting him accidently rather then a speeding car. Minimoose fell to the ground, defeated. Victory for Dib? No less?

Zim's eyes seemed to be as wide as saucers, a really innocent look on his face for a moment there; he really didn't know that was going to happen. "**ARRG!** Your stupidly large head got in the way!"

"What do you mean got in the **way!**" Wasn't he aiming for him anyway? Zim tackled Dib to the ground, growling and punching as they rolled through his lab, Minimoose forgotten on the floor.

"I will destroy you Dib-Worm!"

"Not if I do first! Space boy!"

_Hmph,_ like Minimoose could really end Dib's life.

End.


End file.
